climax code
by Eclipson. darkness
Summary: 2 girls escape from Kokonoe's lab and try their best not to be found, with Kagura and Tager on the lookout, the 2 girls keep themselves entertained by fighting a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**Climax code**

Light were flashing red and loud alarms filled the room. There sat a frustrated Kokonoe. "Dammit, how could they have escape!?" Kokonoe slams her fist on the keyboard, looking at the screen that said, 'subjects lost' in a little message box. Kokonoe grinded her teeth together. She began typing on her computer, searching file after file, looking for data on the 2 subjects. Kokonoe's eyes grew wide from shock as she looked at the folder that said 'no data'. Kokonoe stood up. "No way! How can it say empty!? After all the years I-wait. Is it possible, that when they left…they erased all of the data so I won't find them!" kokonoe said. Kokonoe put her index finger on her chin. "Let's see, the closest place to this lab is…Ikaruga….so they're probably hiding there…" Kokonoe said.

Kokonoe reached in her pocket and took out a phone." Tager, hey Tager!"

"….koko….no…e…can you…hear me?" Tager said.

Kokonoe heard a rumble from the building. "Shit, there here then I'll be quick"

Kokonoe said." Tager, I don't know if you can hear me, but go to Ikaruga right away! And I'll meet you there, Go to Kagura Mutsuki's mansion and wait, he'll take you in until I get there. Also…..subject no. I.S-485 and subject no. M.I-735 has escaped, and I think they escaped to Ikaruga. When I meet you there, I'll Tell you what we're gonna do. Kokonoe, out"

Kokonoe pressed a button on her phone and put It back in her pocket.

Kokonoe saw 4 guards coming at her with guns. " Hands up! We don't want any trouble!" one of the guards said. Kokonoe summoned two large iron fists that killed all of the guards.

"see ya" Kokonoe said as she ran into the hallways.

After getting ambushed by Azrael, Kokonoe quickly teleported an fell into the woods.

Kokonoe sighed as she popped her silver vine candy in her mouth. Kokonoe sighed.

"great, first Azrael, now those 2 escaped…soon as I get To Ikaruga I'll have to tell Tager to search for those 2…where could they have gone?" kokonoe said. "where are you 2" Kokonoe said as the darkness of the woods engulfed her thinking.

**The prologue to get you kind of ready for the first chapter. Sort of like a appetizer for your mind. But don't wory, the first chape is gonna be here soon **** please R&R and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up a hill were 2 beast-kin girls. "Ugh! It's so tiring! When do we get there!?" the fox beast-kin girl named Isako. Isako has long silver hair and purple eyes. She wears a long white t-shirt with purple lining, black legging shorts, white detached sleeves, and white boots with purple shoe laces. She has a white fox tail and white ears.

"calm down, were almost there. Only walk for 4 more minutes." The other beast-kin girl named Mizuko said. Mizuko had medium length black hair, and blue eyes. She wears a white dress reaching to her knees with blue lining, wears a short black coat buttoned up 1, and the button is blue, wears long black heeled boots, and has her hair in a ponytail with a blue bow and with black lining. Mizuko is also a fox beast-kin with a black tail, and a white tip and with black fox ears.

When Isako arrived at the top of the hill she saw Ikaruga. "We are finally here!" Isako said. "Yes! We are- whoa" isako fell due to a sudden impact startled them. A loud crash was heard behind Isako and Mizuko. When the shocking impact stopped,Mizuko and Isako looked at the large creator behind them. "What the-" Isako was cut off by seeing a large powerful built man with long blue hair was standing in the middle of the creator. The man stood up, revealing his red eyes. The man stared at Isako and Mizuko and chuckled. "so, this is the raw power I was sensing huh?" the man chuckled to himself. "who….Just who the hell are you!?" Isako said. The man gave Isako a interested look. "my name is Azrael ,but some people better know me as the mad dog." Azrael said. Mizuko eyes grew wide. "The mad dog…..y-you're from the Ikaruga war! T-the man who went berserk and attacked both friend and foe!"

Mizuko said. "Isako,we have to get out of here! This man is very dangerous!" Mizuko said. Isako who practically ignored Mizuko smirked at Azrael.

"So you think your strong huh!?" Isako shouted. Azrael shrugged. Mizuko faceplamed.

'Oh no, here she goes starting fights' Mizuko thought to herself. "What are you getting at, little fox?" Azrael said slightly tilting his head. "I'm saying if you wanna fight you got one! I know you wouldn't come here just to talk!" Isako jumped of the rock she was standing on and slid down into the creator Azrael created. Isako was at the corner of the creator while Azrael in the middle of it. "Then let's start! Chains of the flaming eye: Baleyg!" Isako summoned 8 chains with medium sized white blades. There were 4 chains on each side of Isako. 4 on the left and 4 on the right. "Let's go!" Isako said. Azrael laughed. "Fine then, it'll be interesting, feeding on a fox!" Azrael said. Isako smirked. "Binding chains!" Isako extended her arm and pointed at Azrael.

The 4 chains on the left extended at high speed and aimed for Azrael. Azrael dodged the chains and the chains that missed stabbed deep into the ground. Azrael smirked. "missed little fox." Azrael said. Azrael tackled Isako to the ground and pinned down isako's arms. "Let me go!" Isako squirmed under Azrael. Azrael chuckled. "What's so funny!?" Isako said in anger. "You know. Your pretty cute little fox." Azrael smirked and licked his lips. Isako's cheeks were red like fire."GET OFF ME!" Isako's chains all aimed at azrael's head and charged at him. Azrael jumped off and grabbed all of the chains. "what'cha gonna do now?" azrael said holding the chains.

Isako threw a rock at Azrael. Azrael let the chains go and caught the rock. He looked at Isako. "really, a rock?" azrael said. Isako shrugged. "that's all I've got!"

Isako's chains wrapped around Azrael's ankle and lifted him upside-down and lifted him of the ground. Isako's chains brought him face to face to Isako. "Any last words before you're eliminated?" Isako smirked, her chains' bladed ends getting ready to stab Azrael. "Yeah, look down." Azrael said. "Huh?" Isako said confused.

Azrael fired a fire projectile. Isako screamed, let Azrael go and used 2 chains from each side of her to anchor into the ground and lifts her up and she successfully dodged the projectile. The projectile smashed into the side of the creator. The chains lowered Isako back to the ground. Isako turned around to look at how much damage the projectile caused. "Whoa, is he THAT strong!?" Isako said in disbelief.

"**GUSTAV BUSTER!"**

As soon as Isako turned around, Azrael punched her, sending her flying into a tree. Isako smashed into a tree. Isako!" Mizuko screamed. The tree broke and fell down with a loud crash. Birds flew away at the impact. "isako! Are you okay!?" Mizuko ran to the fallen tree. But Azrael stood in her way. "Now it's time to put your power to the test, baby fox." Azrael said. Mizuko jumped back. "Get outta my way!" Mizuko held out her right hand. " spear of victory and war: sigfodr!"

A long black spear with a big blue circle jewel between the staff and bladed part of the spear, and 2 small floating shields that was white in the middle, with thin light blue zigzag lines, and black on the edges. "Take this! Chemical control!" Mizuko stabbed her spear into the ground. The bladed part rose from the ground 10 times its size. Azrael successfully dodged it.

Azrael suddenly disappeared and kicked Mizuko. Mizuko crashed into a tree trunk. Falling on her back, she got up. Noticing her nose was bleeding. She got up with a grunt. "plasma ball!" Mizuko pointed her spear at Azrael and her spear's blade, and 2 shields fired plasma projectiles at Azrael . "growler field!" Azrael"s body was suddenly surrounded by a red aura. Mizuko eyes grew wide as she saw Azrael absorbing her plasma projectiles.

'what!? He's absorbing my plasma attack?! Impossible! How can a human absorb plasma!? If Azrael counts as a human.; Mizuko thought. Azrael moaned as the foreign power was ingulfed by Azrael's power. "mmmmm….didn't taste half bad, baby fox." Azrael smirked. Azrael fired a fire projectile at Mizuko. "sigfodr, shield me!" the 2 small floating shields turned into large shields and deflected the fire projectile.

"that's some magic you've got there….what's your game?" Azrael said. The 2 large shields turned back into their original size and continued floating around the spear. Mizuko stuck the bottom of the spear into the ground. "believe it or not this is a nox nyctores. But I made it. It wasn't 'given' to me like usual, and Isako's chains, that's a self-made nox nyctores to." Mizuko said. Azrael had an amused look on his

"well, in any case I see you two are headed to Ikaruga,right!" azrael asked. Mizuko nodded. "well, I know we're gonna be seeing a lot more of each other ." Azrael Said.

Azrael turned around, his back facing Mizuko. "I'm not gonna kill you. Not today." Azrael turned his head and smirked. In all honesy, you 2 help ease my bordem, espacally little fox over there. See ya next time baby fox, say bye to little fox over there form me." Azrael then took off.

"I'll keep my eye on him." Mizuko said.

A loud groan was heard from the fallen tree.

"Isako!" Mizuko ran were the fallen tree was. Isako! Are you okay!?" Mizuko said as she kneeled down to Isako's half unconscious form. Isako got up rubbing her head."Owwww, Yeah I think so-! Wait!? Wheres that guy! He's not still here is he!?" Isako said.

"he got away, so he's gone for now." Mizuko said. "what do you mean, 'for now'?" Isako said.

"he told me we're gonna run into a couple times, so we better keep our eyes peeled." Mizuko said. Isako turned stary eyed. "hahahahaha! Cool! I can't wait! He sure does keep my blood flowing!" Isako chirped. "oh boy" Mizuko facepalmed. "anyway, all that fighting made me twice as hungry now! Let's hurry and go to ikaruga so we can get some food!" Isako jumped up and ran to Ikaruga. "Hey wait! Sigfodr return!" Mizuko's black spear disappeared and Mizuko began running after Isako.

"IKARUGA FOOD, HERE I COME!"

THE END

**The first chapter is complete! Then after I finish the 2****nd**** chapter and publish that one, I'll start working on the blazblue game show chapter 4! *screams from excitement* **


	3. Chapter 3

Kokonoe's end

When kokonoe finally arrived at kagura 's mansion she was relived. She walked in the building and stopped and knocked on kagura's door. "kagura open up!" Kokonoe sid as she rapidly banged on kagura's doors. "im coming.." kagura's voice could be headrd through the door. The door opened revealing kagura. "kokonoe babe, what's wrong?" kagura said.

Kokonoe ran passed kagura and looked around in the room. "tager, Tager!" kokonoe shouted. Tager immediately appeared from hearing kokonoe's voice. "I'm here kokonoe" tager said.

" whoa, what's with all the worry?" kagura said closing the door. Kokonoe turned to face kagura.

"kagura, listen, we've got important matters to discuss." Kokonoe said.

Kagura sat on a couch while kokonoe and tager stood up.

"now, kokonoe…what you told me…is it true?" tager said in conceren. Kokonoe nodded. "sadly yes, the 2 have ecaped my lab, and they somehow managed to erase all of their data from my computers." Kokonoe said.

"so, can I get the latest bulletin about what's going on?" kagura said.

Kokonoe sighed and sat down on a chair. "kagura listen, 2 subjects in my lab have escaped…and they are almost as strong as azrael. "

Kagura shot up from his couch. "what!? How can anyone have the same strength as that maniac!?" kagura stood there fazed.

"not only that, they are what we call, 'illegal nox nyctores users'" Kokonoe said.

"illegal nox nyctores users?" kagura said in a confused tone.

"It's when you make 1 specific nox nyctores with a bunch of other parts from other failed nox nyctores." Kokonoe explained. "and since a illegal nox nyctores can malfunction due to all of the power of multiple nox nyctores' power, the nox nytores could go out of control, and destroy all of ikaruga." Tager added.

"And plus there are 2 of them, they could be even more destruction. Those 2 girls are fighting with time bombs" Kokonoe said.

Kokonoe stood up on a table. "And that's why we need to capture them! Tager you take M.I and kagura you take I.S.!"

"but I don't even know what she looks like." Kagura said.

Kokonoe reached in her pocket and took out a small photo. "here.' kokonoe threw the photo at kagura and he caught it.

Kagura's eyes lit up. "hoho! She's pretty hot!"

Kokonoe facepalmed. "idiot" kokonoe turned around.

"I just hope we can find them before it's too late…"

Isako and mizuko's end

Isako and Mizuko sat in a restaurant at a table. Mizuko was waiting patiently, but Isako was rapidly tapping her finger on the table and her headt resting on the palm of her other hand with her elbow on the table and her eyebrows twitching. Mizuko looked at Isako's irritated form and tried to calm her down so she won't make a scene. "Isako, calm down. The food will be here shortly." Isako grunted in irritation. Mizuko sighed and took out her laptop from her bag and began typing on it.

"meanwhile, we I'll look for a good hotel and we can take some of this food to go. So try not to eat to much okay?"

Isako's ears were twitching wildly in irritation. "fine I guess." Isako said.

Isako noticed a group of 4 men sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. She could see that they kept looking at her and whispering. Isako clicked her tongue and rested both her elbows on the table and had her hands around her neck. "what the hell are those 4 idiots talking about?"

Mizuko patted isako's shoulder. "would you calm down, there not saying anything to you so don't cause any trouble." Mizuko said.

Isako growled. "fine." She said.

One of the men at the table got up and walked over to isako and Mizuko's table. The girls noticed him, but didn't give eye contact. That was, until the man suddenly slammed his hand on the table, grabbing the girl's attentaion,and sending chills up their spine. Due to Isako's irritation level, it quickly reached thae boiling point.

Isako slammed both of her hands on the table and stood up." The hell's your problem!?"

The man laughed hard. "haha! See what I mean!? These damn beatkins don't know anything but violence!" The man said.

"who the hell do you think your-"

Isako was cut off buy seeing a white—haired man standing up and grabbing the man's color.

"Listen you a**hole, some of these beastkins do go wild, but that's because people like you make them do that…so get your a** out here before I cut your head off!"

And with that, the white haired man threw the other man out the door, his friends following.

The white-haired man sighed and turned to Isako and mizuko. "sorry you guy had to see that, he didn't hurt you did he?" the man said.

"no, and thank you for handling it for us" Mizuko said. "yeah, because I was about to knock his teeth out." Isako said crossed her arms. The white haired man chuckled. "hehe, you remind me of…well…me when I was really young."

"my name is Mizuko, and this is my friend Isako." Mizuko decided to start introduction.

"my name is ragna."

"well, I hope we see more of you " Mizuko said as she got her and isako's boxed and bagged food.

Isako waved. "Bye Ragna!" Ragna waved and smiled.

In the lakeside port mizuko stared at the screen of her phone. "uh…Mizuko, why are you staring at your phone like it cheated on you or something?" Isako asked while carrying their food. " I'm tracking the hotel were staying in…were..here!" Mizuko pointed to the hotel building.

The girls entered the hotel and Isako sat in the waiting lane. Mizuko went to the hotel clerk. "hi, madam, what can I help you with?" the man said ixing his glasses. "hi, I made reservations to stay at this hotel for 7 weeks."

"ah, yes...your name please" the man said opening his book and clicking his pen.

"Mizuko…..uh…..susumia and Isako…uh….takanowa." Mizuko said nervously laughing.

"ah yes! A Ms. Mizuko and ..oh, it seems your last names aren't on here, would you like me to put them on?" the man asked.

"uh, yes please." Mizuko turned to look at Isako ant saw that she was drinking her emergency juice box to keep her temper from exploding. _Someone must've pissed her off when I wasn't looking. _Mizuko thought.

"here are youe keys , your room number is 228, thank you for choosing this hotel" the man bowed.

"no,thank you." Mizuko smiled and waved goodbye. "Isako come on."

"we got our room!?" Isako stood up, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Mizuko smiled. "yep!"

Isako jumped for joy. "whoohoo! Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

Mizuko and Isako walked through the halls and found their room. Mizuko opend the door and there revealed a beautiful room, with red everything, red blanket, pillows and walls and curtains. And thankfully, two separate beds, and they were large enough to roll around in. Isako set the food down and jumped in her bed, rolling around in it and enjoying the warmth the bed had to offer. Isako purred loudly. "ahh..it's been so long since I laid in a bed! Being cooped up in the underground oven for 6 years."

Isako saw that the hotel even had a body pillow. "body pillow!"

Isako wrapped he whole body around the body pillow, squeezing it roughly. "come on Isako, you can go back to matting with your make-believe azrael pillow later, it's time to eat"

Isako jumped up. "hey! I don't imagine this pillow to be Azrael! When I told you I like him, I meant I like fighting him!" Isako said blushing. "yeah, right, if you say so" Mizuko said while putting forks on the table. "yeah,yeah." Isako and Mizuko sat at a table and said: "thank you for the food!" in perfect harmony.

Isakoand Mizuko began eating. Mizuko looked up to see Isako wolfing down here serving of the meal. "D***! This some good food!" Isako said. Munching and chewing on the meat. Mizuko ate slowly, to savior her meal. Isako swallowed loudly. "whoo! Man! This is of the charts of greatest food!"

"good, I'm glad you like it!" Mizuko said. After 19 min of eating and talking, the girls were cleaning up. "hey Miziko! Wanna take a bath with be!?" Isako said. "uh..wouldn't you like some privacy?" Mizuko said, slightly blushing.

Isako grabbed Mizuko's arm and dragged her in the bathroom. "come on! Don't be a party pooper! It'll be fun!" Isako said happily. "oh…well, okay, fine"

Isako and Mizuko removed their clothes and threw then in the hamper. Isako ran the bath water and turned on the shower. Hot shower water poured out and isako poured a small amount of body wash into her puffy shower cloth and handed it to Mizuko.

"this feels so good! Nothing like a nice hot shower before going to bed!" isako said washing her body.

Mizuko sighed. "whateve-ahh! Isako! What are you doing!?" Mizuko"s spine froze up when Isako began washing her puffy fox tail. "nothing! I just want to make my friend extra clean! After the fight we had with Azrael , we NEED to be cleaned!" isako said as she happily scrubbed Mizuko's back. "I-Isako, I think I can wash my own back!" Mizuko said, her cheeks growing red as a rose. "why are you getting so flustered? Were both girls! So there's nothing to be ashamed about!" Isako said.

"w-well, okay.."

"we've got a nice hotel room, an 70 inch 3DTV, and tomorrow, we're goig to get pj's from the store!" isako said. "I guess your right, thanks Isako" Mizuko smiled.

The two girls rinsed each other off and sat in the tube. Steam was rising from the water and isako rested her arms on the left side of the tube. Isako popped her neck. " good gravy, I stiff neck is killin me!" Isako said rolling her neck around.

After the meal, and the bath, the two girls were ready for bed. "well, since our clothes are dirty and we've got no pj's guess we'll have to sleep naked!" Isako cheered. Mizuko put their clothes in the washing machine and set the time for wash to 30 min, then pressed a button that said 'insert fabric softener during wash, and set dry for 30 min.

" okay, well I'm hitting the sack. Good night." Isako turned off her lamp and climbed in her bed and rapped her whole body around her body pillow once again. In 3 min she was out like a light, her white tail crurled around her body and ears tucked in and drooling, probably thinking about food.

Mizuko sighed and laid in her bed. _'hm, I wonder if kokonoe rounded up heavy artillery to capture us….what if she had enough data to know what Isako's power is…hypeion: power to observe. The power to obsersve nox nyctories._

Mizuko turned around."I'll think about it tomorrow…I need some sleep. Mizuko closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning, the sun shined its way into Isako and Mizuko's room. Mizuko's ears twitched at the sun's contact. Mizuko slowly opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Ugh…morning already? Well, at least that sleep was relaxing." Mizuko climbed out of bed and suddenly felt a breeze of cold air: "whoa! What the- oh right, our clothes were to dirty to sleep in so we had to sleep nude." Mizuko sighed and went over to the washing machine.

Mizuko opened the cover and there reviled fresh clean and dry clothes. "haaa…nice and fresh.."

Mizuko went in the shower and washed up. When the shower water was running for a good 5 min, Isako finally woke up and yawned loudly: "wow that was so nice…"

Isako said with a small string of drool slithering down her mouth. Isako sat up and whipped the drool off her mouth. "Hey, where's Mizuko?" I

Isako looked around the room and finally noticed that the shower was running. "Must be washing up."

Isako got out of bed and opened the shower room door. "what the!? Isako, don't do that!" Mizuko said covering herself. " I wanna take a shower to!" isako shouted.

"Fine whatever." Mizuko sighed.

"Okay!" Isako closed the shower door. I 5 min the girls took a shower, brushed their teeth and put on their fresh clothes.

"Come on Isako, let's go get some pj's and some food!" Mizuko said waiting at the door.

"I'm coming!" Isako put on her shoe and ran to the door.

"Okay, let's go."

Mizuko and Isako walked out of the hotel building and walked to the store.

"Okay isako…first we get pajamas and then food and then we are out. Got it?" Mizuko stated

"you got it!" Isako held a thumbs up sign and made a silly anime cat face.

Mizuko stopped in dead in her tracks. "there coming…"

Isako looked at Mizuko concered. "hey, Mizuko you okay, you look-!"

"Look out!" Mizuko tackled Isako to the ground and succsefully dodged a giant lighting ball. Electric shocks jumped.

"What the-!? what, there's only one thing that can do that!" Isako said.

The 2 girls looked up to see tager and Kagura. "so these are the girls?" kagura asked.

"Yes, Kokonoe, we've accoutered I.S-485 and M.I-735."

A small screen appeared and revealed kokonoe's face. "good, knowing them I have know doubt there gonna resist, so take 'em down!" the small screen disappeared and tager looked at kagura. Kagura nodded and threw his sword and Isako.

"Baleyg!" Isako's * chains appeared and stopped the gigantic sword by grabbing it. The chains jammed kagura's sword in the ground.

"I see, kokonoe sent you to bring me back huh? Fine then! I won't hold back!" Isako's chains all charged at kagura.

"Okay, I'll fight you, and since you won't hold back, I won't either!" Kagura held out his left arm and his sword came spinning back into his hand. "LET'S GO!"

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING! **

**REBLE 1 ACTION!**

* * *

"**DRAGON SLAUGHTER!" **Kagura swung his sword at Isako. Isako jumped over the attack and lunched herself into the air.

"**FIRE CHAIN WHIP!" **Isako's chain banded together and turned into one massive chain and charged at kagura below.

Kagura jumped back and jumped into the air and swing his sword. His sword sent isako falling down below, creating a huge crack in the floor. Isako got up rubbing her head and looked up to see a purple projectile hurtling towards her.

Isako quickly got up and her chains shielded her. The projectile exploded and isako crashed into a wall. Kagura landed on the ground and rested the blade of the sword on his left shoulder and put his right hand on his hip. "Ready to give up?" Kagura smirked at Isako's potential.

"guhh…I'm not done yet…**BINDING CHAINS!" **

A chain wrapped itself around kagura and lifted him up, he other chains charged at high speeds, cutting kagura. Blood was gushing from kagura's cuts and gashes.

Kagura clenched his teeth at the pain the bladed chains were causing. "d-dammit…gah! Make it stop!"

Isako's eyes grew wide when she heard those words. She remembered her childhood…she remember how her parents always abused and neglected her..And how she would hear racist comments from other kids at school, that's when she made baleyg and killed all the children at her school and her parents.

Her eyes began to tear up and she stopped her chains and set kagura down. Kagura stared at Isako surprised.

Isako turned around and dropped to the ground and started crying. Tears poured down her face. Kagura looked at isako's said form, hearing her whimper made him feel sorry for her.

"Hey….you alright?" kagura walked over to Isako. Isako turned around and looked at kagura with sad eyes. Kagura patted her back. "hey, it's gonna be okay…." Kagura gave Isako a hug.

"y-your…so..nice….thank you..wahhhhhh!"

Isako buried her face in kagura's chest. Kagura smiled and rubbed Isako's head. "It's okay…how about we go to my place and we can talk about why you're so sad…okay?"

Isako nodded and continued crying.

"wahhhhhh! Please don't l-leave me all alone!" Isako choked out the words.

"It's okay, I won't leave you…I'm right here…I'll stay here with you until you calm down." Kagura continued to rub the back of Isako's head and held Isako closer to his body, Kagura rested his head on top of Isako's

" I promise…I'll never leave you… ever again."

* * *

**Hmm..Looks like kagura and Isako are somehow connected. Well, we will see the revealed truth next chapter! Now, to work on the 4rth episode of the blazblue game show! Please R&R and leave a message in the review about what you think Isako and kagura's connection is! And one lucky one might be right! **


End file.
